In order to display a three-dimensional stereoscopic image, physiological stereoscopic elements by which a person senses the stereoscopic feeling and perspective are utilized. The physiological stereoscopic elements include: binocular parallax which is the difference between the images viewed by the left and right eyes, binocular convergence which is the rotation angle of eye balls serving as an intersecting point of visual lines, focal-point adjustment which is change in the thickness of a lens for adjusting the focal point, and kinematic parallax which is the difference between the images viewed by eyes because of movement. Among these physiological stereoscopic elements, binocular parallax is conventionally utilized in display of three-dimensional images. The basic principle of the three-dimensional image display utilizing the binocular parallax is the technique realized by reproducing the images viewed by the respective left and right eyes to show them as if the images are stereoscopic images. The binocular parallax is the phenomenon generated since the left and right eyes are distant from each other, wherein an object in front of the face is perceived when two types of images viewed from two different directions are transmitted to the brain even when the face is not moved. The three-dimensional image presenting technique utilizing the binocular parallax is the technique that presents mutually different images to the left and right eyes, respectively, and the techniques can be largely categorized into the methods utilizing glasses and the methods not requiring glasses. The methods utilizing glasses include the anaglyph method, the shutter glasses method, etc. The anaglyph method is the method in which: glasses which are red for the right eye and blue for the left eye are used; and, when one image printed the image for the right eye by red and printed the image for the left eye by blue is viewed by the glasses, the blue image is not viewed by the right eye but only the image of the right eye is viewed as a result, and the red image cannot be similarly viewed by the left eye, and the images having parallax between the both eyes are presented, thereby causing the images to be viewed as a three-dimensional image. The shutter glasses method is the method in which: a projector such as a liquid crystal shutter and shutters of glasses are synchronized, the left shutter is closed while the image of the right eye is projected, the left one is configured in the opposite manner, and the shutters are switched more than several tens of times per one second, thereby causing the images to be viewed as three-dimensional images by causing the viewer to feel as if he/she is viewing the images by both eyes by the afterimage effect. The methods not utilizing glasses include the parallax barrier method, the lenticular lens method, the holographic stereogram method, etc. The parallax barrier method is the method in which the images for the left and right eyes are displayed by utilizing shielding parts and openings through slits, which are narrow long transmission windows, thereby causing the images to be viewed as three-dimensional images. The lenticular lens method is the method in which the images of the left and right eyes are displayed by an assembly of extremely-narrow convex lenses called a lenticular lens instead of a slit, thereby causing the images to be viewed as three-dimensional images. The holographic stereogram method is the method in which: images of a stereoscopic object are taken with shifted hologram directions, a slit is placed in front of a display material to display a hologram, thereby generating left/right parallax by the principle similar to the parallax barrier method and presenting the stereoscopic feeling. In these three-dimensional image methods, the viewer has to wear a some sort of device, for example, has to wear glasses in the anaglyph method, and a some sort of special device has to be placed in the presenting device side, for example, the parallax barrier method not using glasses requires slit equipment, and the lenticular lens method requires a special lens. It is cumbersome for a viewer to use glasses or the like, and there is a defect that, for example, the faces of each other cannot be seen. Therefore, preferably, it is desired to view three-dimensional images by naked eyes; however, the methods not using glasses have a defect that the device configuration becomes complex. For example, in the light-ray reproducing method, the configuration for scanning a line light source is required. The light-ray reproducing method realizes parallax of light sources from slits by moving a one-dimensional light source. Therefore, three-dimensional image information is presented only within the range in which the light source can be moved. However, there is an example proposing a full-circle three-dimensional display in which a line light source is rotated (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1). The full-circle three-dimensional display rotates a line light source to pre sent the entirety of a three-dimensional image, and the three-dimensional image can be viewed from an arbitrary position. However, the presentation range is limited to an inner region of the rotating line light source, and the scale of the device is increased, which is not necessarily a simple device. As a proposition for simplifying a three-dimensional image presentation device and reducing cost, there is proposed a method in which: a plurality of one-dimensional display elements are used to sequentially subject one-dimensional patterns corresponding to column components of a plurality of images of a three-dimensional object taken from a plurality of directions to time division and display, and the time-divided and displayed one-dimensional patterns are deflected in a plurality of directions corresponding to display patterns by an image deflecting device such as a mirror or an acousto-optic element to deflect them in a plurality of directions corresponding to the directions of the point of image pickup, thereby presenting images (for example, see Patent Document 2). On the other hand, as a method of displaying two-dimensional image information, there is proposed a method in which two-dimensional matrix information is displayed by thinned display units, and scroll control is carried out, thereby carrying out virtual display as if all matrices are displayed (for example, see Patent Document 2 to Patent Document 4). In this method, slit-shaped light sources are disposed with a certain interval, the display light sources corresponding to the pixels of all the matrices necessary for two-dimensional display are not required, and an image of a large screen can be presented by a small number of display elements. Therefore, this can be realized by a simple device. There is no three-dimensional information presentation device using such a method.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2006-189962    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. Hei7-120701    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. Hei8-179717    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. Hei9-311659    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. Hei10-333634    Non-Patent Document: “Cylindrical 3-D observable form All Direction” written by Tomohiro Endo, Yoshihiro Kajiki, Toshio Honda, and Makoto Sato Journal D-II of The Institute of Electronics, Information, and Communication Engineers Vol. J84-D-II No. 6, pp 1003-1011, (2001)